


V3 cast reader inserts/imagines/headcanons

by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dating, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Imagines, Lists, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, S/o, Scenarios, Sexual References, Shipping, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags added with chapters, Tumblr, headcanons, in-game, pairing - Freeform, pregame, reactions, request, updated a lot so check back, v3 cast - Freeform, v3 students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms
Summary: These works are each short one chapter imagines/reactions/scenarios/headcanons/most-to-least-likely lists from our tumblr blog:@danganronpa-x-readerCompiled here for ease. This work will only include short posts  that involve some or all of the V3 cast. Any full length posts or one shots for just one V3 character or characters from other Danganronpa games will be in their own posts so check out our Tumblr to see the posts there first or this profile to see all of our other posts. Follow the Tumblr to make/submit requests of your own for me to post here and on Tumblr.tags added as I post new chapters!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306





	1. V3 cast most-to-least-likely to side with their s/o in a scrum debate, knowing that their s/o is lying

Kokichi Ouma - Once he’s in love with you, he’s ride or die to the point that he doesn’t care if he or the others die for you. Plus, lying at the scrum debate and winning doesn’t technically mean the trial goes poorly or that his S/O is the culprit, it’s just a step to find more evidence and weed out traitors, and that’s just how he would justify it to himself. Plus, it’s just waaaaay more fun to spice up the trial with your lies~

Kaito Momota - He chose to love you, right? So he has to believe in you. You must have a good reason for lying, he thinks, but even if you don’t, some people are just worth dying for.

Tenko Chabashira - A similar mindset to Kaito. She will trust her S/O, believing that there’s no way you could be malicious, and wanting to believe your true heart is pure to the very end. Even if she’s not confident with her decision to support you, she’s gonna yell and fight like she is.

Kaede Akamatsu - She wouldn’t choose an S/O who would lie to save themselves and let everyone else die, so if you’re lying, it must be for a good reason.

Shuichi Saihara - A mix of Kaede and Kaito’s reasoning, he believes that he chose a good person to love, and believes in your intellect. You must be lying to twist the trial in a positive way. He did point out Kaede’s lie in the first trial reluctantly, but he just had a mild crush on her...he LOVES you, and whereas Kaede asked him to expose her lie, you were clearly wanting him on your side. He just couldn’t turn against you.

Ryoma Hoshi - He wouldn’t lie for a friend or aquaintence in a trial, being a very blunt and honest guy, but if the only person in this world who gave him a reason to live and loves him needs him on their side, you’re damn right he’s going to lie for them.

Rantarou Amami - Amami isn’t a selfish guy. He’s loved many people in his life: siblings, parents, friends, previous lovers. He knows what it means to sacrifice and even though he is the Ultimate Survivor, it was because he’s good at it, not necessarily for selfish reasons. If his little sister had been throw in this killing game or the previous one he was in, he would die for her in an instant, an he would die for you. So...he trusts you. And after a bit of a shocked expression and wondering what you’re up to, he would join in and lie with you.

Korekiyo Shinguji - Make no mistake, Kiyo has no trouble lying on his own behalf...but for others, no. He would be very conflcited at first, even trying, subtly and gracefully, to get you to tell the truth and sweating over your lies in the trial, because deep down, he can be a very selfish person. No one has ever wanted him in their lives and he’s a loner, so self-preservation always came first. Why stick his neck out or care about people who bully/ostracize/judge him? Why see other humans as anything other than objects of beauty, precious but ultimately not as valuable as his own life, just as an artifact would be. But...you didn’t look at him like that, like he was a creep or inquire about his mask and habits. He had fallen in love with you, realizing his relationship with his sister growing up was something traumatic and not normal, very much forced on his young mind. He had to...he had to lie for you.

Tsumugi Shirogane - As the mastermind, she can easily tell where the trial is headed and can probably make Monokuma say some stupid reason or new rule for getting you out of your lies later on, so she’s willing to lie for you in the debate, putting on her innocent and naive facade, just with a new layer of lovesick.

Miu Iruma - This would go one of two ways. 1. She genuinely doesn’t know you’re lying and sides with you, barking at your opponents in your defense, or 2. She knows you’re lying and the anger behind her words thrown at your opponents is half for them for accusing you, and half for you for being a dumbass, lying little bitch who now has dragged her into this. If you both survived this trial, she would chew you out later.

Himiko Yumeno - She doesn’t want to die, but as seen in-game, she quickly loses heart when it comes to losing people she loves or being pressured. She would hesitantly tell you to stop lying and that she trusted you, so how could you act like this, but would slowly lose the will to fight and want to take your side because she loves you, even going as far as to say something like: “Nyeh...I know S/O is lying, b-but, but I’m gonna take their side until the very end, and I’m not gonna vote for them. I...I just can’t,” while trembling softly. And shame on you for making her feel that way.

Maki Harukawa - She wouldn’t associate herself with, much less date someone who lies for the wrong reasons. She would lie for you if she felt it was necessary or for the greater good or moving the trial in the right direction, but would avoid voicing her opinion in the trial altogether unless her hand is forced. Maki is more likely to call out your bullshit bluntly and in a monotone voice, before forcing you to tell the truth to the others and own up to what you did. If you were only lying to find evidence or save face, she wouldn’t even bring it up after the trial, but if your lie was to cover for you killing someone, she would close her eyes during your execution and silently pretend it didn’t hurt as much as it did, crying later when absolutely no one could see her. They would be tears of grief over losing her one true love, and tears of anger at your selfishness and her stupidity in choosing to love you.

Angie Yonaga - “Atua says it’s alwaaaays better to speak the truth!” She says while posing her hands in a praying position. You saw how she threw Himiko under the bus in the second trial, there was no way she was lying for you or dying for your stupid lie. If it was a lie to keep the trail moving, oh well, she exposed you. If you lied and died as the culprit, oh well, it is better to be with Atua anyway, and she can find other people to be around easily. Additionally, I really see Angie as aromantic or averse to real romantic relationships. I think she would see her S/O as someone who cares about her and Atua, and is easy to manipulate, but who she admits she likes spending time with more than others. Still not lying or dying for you though.

Gonta Gokuhara - the key word here is knowing his S/O is lying. If he is convinced you’re not lying even when you are, he will take your side until convinced otherwise by his friends. He loves you so very much, but gentleman don’t lie, and he believes that his S/O should always tell the truth. “S-S/O, telling lies only hurt yourself and others. Gonta knows you are good person. Only bad people lie!” He would be heartbroken that you want him to take your side and expect him to lie, and has a very the-truth-shall-set-you-free mindset. Plus, I don’t think Gonta would think so far ahead as to see that the truth may get his beloved killed. He’s thinking of the here and now, this particular conversation. And you shouldn’t be lying to your friends.

Kirumi Tojo - If Kirumi ever let herself get close enough to you to fall in love, she would still set strict boundaries for herself, and have a very professional/master and maid type relationship with you. She would comfort you more and maybe blush at your contact or flirty advances but not reciprocate too much becasue there is a part of her that keeps every relationship in her life at a arm’s length. She won’t let herself truly love. No one can break down her wall, for that’s what makes her perfect to serve unconditionally. When realizing you’re lying, because oh, she definitely would, she would close her eyes, a small frown on her face. She’s disappointed in you, but reminds herself again why she doesn’t get close to people. She sighs, exposing your lies calmly to the others with phrases a little less cold than usual, such as: “I’m sorry, S/O, but that’s not the complete truth and I can’t allow it.”

Kiibo - Simply put, no matter his feelings toward you, Kiibo knows that in this trial, lying could lead to everyone dying. A handful of friends and himself dying for a liar is just not fair. He wouldn’t lie with or for you. In the best case scenario inside his careful and analytical mind, you are exposed for lying and it was a petty lie or doesn’t mean you’re the culprit. I the worst case scenario, it leads to your death. And while he feels the closest feeling to human love he has ever felt for you, he can’t let a bunch of innocent friends die for your lie. He would miss you, and be very depressed about losing you and maybe never try to have a relationship like this again, but his decision is what was ethically and morally right.


	2. Korekiyo Shinguuji dating headcanons NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request to do headcanons on dating Korekiyo - gender neutral reader

• Getting him into a relationship with you would take a while, with him opening up slowly emotionally and rather quickly physically

• By this I mean in the flirting stage he would be very open to you playing with his hair, touching you lightly, flustering you by getting too close, making teasing remarks, but when it came to his heart and past, he would be tight-lipped

• But once he’s yours, he’s smitten and very, very slutty in private

• Lingering touches around friends, teasingly brushing his long, slender fingers against your waist or neck and pretending he didn’t do it on purpose

• kabedon, concerning you against a wall or shelf or counter constantly when you’re alone, nibbling on your ear and trying to make you nervous on purpose

• two modes: absolute gentleman and absolute horny top

• absolute gentleman: indulges your daydreaming and asks about your day, listening quietly and offering advice in his smooth and sexily even-toned voice

• telling you endless stories of faraway lands and cultures, telling you which god/goddess you remind him of that day, which beautiful foreign tradition he would use to worship at your feet that night

• hand kisses: lots and lots of hand kisses. He walks you home: hand kiss. He embraces you as you vent about a bad day: hand kiss. You walk up to him at his desk, deep in thought reading a book on mythology and he reaches to you without taking his eyes off the page: hand kiss

• constantly asking you on dates. The theater, the cinema, museums, and he always covers the bill

• absolute horny top: sees another man flirting with you in public, glides over gracefully and marks his territory, hand around your waist snuggly before starting up a conversation with the man, using words far too intellectual and advanced for the poor fellow until he has shown his dominance over you, the situation, and this dumb ass trying to take his lover

• pins you to the wall when you’re alone, leaving bites and marks on your neck, grinding his hips into you until you’re begging for him to take you to his bedroom, then backs away, kissing your hand gently and exiting to get work done, smirking and leaving you unsatisfied

• slowly introduces you to bondage and ropes in the bedroom, but makes sure you’re always into it and consenting. He sees no beauty or fun in sex that is forced upon someone. He wants you to willingly submit. That doesn’t mean he won’t do non-con/ assault role play with you, but only when discussed before-hand thoroughly

• before you get to rope-level, you’ll have regular sex, but he will ALWAYS be a bit rough and on top, giving you orders and controlling the game

• once he opens up to you about his past, you showing him he can trust you, he cries openly when he needs to, not feeling so weak or alone anymore

• his mask will come down for you, literally. When you’re alone he doesn’t wear it anymore

• after long enough, with you boosting his confidence and helping him erase his dark past, he wears it less and less in public, then not at all


	3. Korekiyo x oblivious crush reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo flirting with a crush that is oblivious to the fact that he likes them. Was written with a female reader in mind, but came out gender neutral with no indication on gender

“So, in essence, that is why the Egyptians worshipped Hathor, in all her grace and beauty. Isn’t that fascinating, y/n?” Korekiyo mused, watching you carefully as you waltzed through the rows of scrolls and ancient texts in his research lab.

“Yes, it’s a wonderful story! You really are lucky to have traveled to Eygpt! Heck, I’d never even left Japan until...well coming to wherever we are trapped now. Do you mind?” You pointed to a particularly intricate and elaborate book cover on a high up shelf.

“Not at all, my dear. Feel free to take any materials from my lab that you wish, as long as you promise I can visit your lab freely as well?” You let the words ‘my dear’ ghost over your ears with little to no reaction. Normally, if such a handsome man had playfully rolled those words off of his tongue in your direction, your neck hairs would have stood on end like a startled cat, but with Korekiyo it was different. You did harbor some...feelings for him, but he called everyone dear, right? He was always spewing mature and polite crap like that.

“Yeah, of course, though I don’t know why an anthropologist would ever waste his time in a plain old dance studio,” you chuckled, on your tip-toes struggling for the tome far above you. Korekiyo snuck up behind you, his chest warm against your back as he reached up and plucked the book down for you, placing it gently in your hands. You held the book to your own chest and turned to face him, finding yourself flush against the wooden bookshelf with the lanky anthropologist trapping you in place. “Thanks, Kiyo!” You felt blood rush to your cheeks as he tilted his head at you like a curious puppy hearing the word ‘treat!’ You tried to settle your stuttering heart. Surely he was just being nice, right?

“Think nothing of it…” his hands came up slowly on either side of your head, caging you in between his slender arms. “You know, y/n, Hathor is known mainly for her impressive duality. She balances femininity and softness with strength and vengeance. She is a protector, but also is the harbinger of dance, joy, love...sexuality.” His voice deepened into a rasp that was like melted chocolate flowing freely over your ears. His proximity was beginning to make you dizzy. “You remind me of Hathor in many ways. I see the way you take care of your friends here, the way you defend people, but also the with which you dance: the water-like movements of your passion.”

“...” you stood there, silent for a moment, and then another moment, and then another. He looked at your expectantly, his expression unreadable through his mask. “Well, thanks, Kiyo! I never thought you’d be into ballet! Though I guess dance is a part of culture as much as anything else!” You ducked under his arm with a chipper attitude, shuffling into the open space of his lab, and he sighed deeply, looking at the ground in self-pity. Were you really not interested in him? He couldn’t blame you. Many people saw him as a creep, a pariah. He was a teenager that wore a mask at all times for crying out loud. He endlessly spewed random facts and unsolicited folk tales. Of course people avoided him. But you...you visited him every day. Before his lab opened up, you met with him in the library and inquired about his day. You asked him to eat lunch with you, and walk you back to the dorms after dinner. You asked to hear his stories, and he found himself growing to like you more and more. He didn’t want to admit his feelings until he knew for sure that you felt the same, but it was looking like his old friend, rejection, might win the war once again.

“Kiyo, this lab is simply amazing! You’re so lucky... you got the biggest one yet! My studio looks like a janitor’s closet compared to this!” You spun around on the new floor on his lab, taking in the sights, book in hand. You’d been here every day since it opened, but dedicated yourself to one section a day, having only reached this floor earlier that evening. You thought knowledge like this deserved time and respect. Korekiyo agreed of course.

“Well when one’s area of study is the entire world, a proportionately large area is needed for said study,” he drawled, slinking along behind you as you sat in a chair on the main floor. He sat in the chair across from you in front of the wall of display cases holding ceremonial swords and masks as you fingered through the book in wonder.

“Woah…” your eyes widened innocently.

“Ahhh, the Kama Sutra? You’re holding one of the oldest copies known to man.” He leaned closer to you, splaying his fingers over the page you were on slowly and seductively. “I had no idea you were this kind of person, y/n…” there’s that confectionary tone again, sweet and dripping with carnal desire.

“N-no of course not I just...what kind of person do you mean? I mean...I think the book is just interesting, the cover and the design on the spine drew me in and-“

“We should never judge a book based on its cover, yes?” He let his honeyed-words sink in to your doe-like eyes, “I think human beings, much like this book, hide things within our pages not immediately evident on our covers.”

“I agree…” his words flew right over your head. “Like you! I didn’t know you had an interest in ballet at all!” He was starting to get frustrated, but he exhaled deeply, his inner voice telling him to have patience.

“Well, yes, I’ve seen many different forms of dance, and of course, ballet is delicate and breath-taking, but also very strenuous. Another thing we shouldn’t take at face value. I’ve seen the feet of many a poor dancer after a performance, and it really is a harsh contrast to the grace of the dance itself.”

“Yes, yes! You get it!” He smiled at your child-like wonder, with you seeing only the crinkle of his eyes above the mask. “I know so many men who don’t even think dance of any kind can be a sport. I think many so-called atheletes would give up on day one of ballet lessons.” You chuckled, and he let himself be enveloped in your laughter. He was complete entranced in your aura.

“So, you will allow me to view your ballet practice in private some time? I’ve seen you with your lab door open in passing, but I would be absolutely delighted if you’d honor me with a private session, so I could focus on you and only you.” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his long raven hair falling around him like a bed canopy.

“Oh, Kiyo…” you began, your own heart hurting at the words you were about the speak, but it was for the best. You didn’t want to waste his time, not in a place like this. “I know you’re interested in ballet, but after those first two trials and this whole not-knowing-when-we-are-gonna-die thing, I don’t think it would be a worthy use of your time to pull yourself away from all of this,” you gestured to the gigantic room around you, “in order to-”

“Y/N-!” He spoke angrily and abruptly, startling you, before composing himself and beginning again, taking the book from your hand and instead intertwining his fingers in your own. “...I am not interested in ballet, so much as I am interested in you. Do you understand?” You felt your body tense up in complete shock. He wasn’t serious right…? He was teasing you, taking advantage of your naïveté and your obvious feelings for him. Maybe you weren’t hiding them as well as you’d thought.

“Me…?” You looked at his wrapped hand in yours, the bandages scratchy texture pulling you back down to earth.

“Yes, you.” He spoke bluntly, with nothing but compassion in his voice.

“But you’re...you’re so…” he braced himself, waiting for the insults and degrading comments that always followed when he let his walls down around normal people.

“...Odd? Long-winded? A freak of nature?” He sighed, pulling away.

“Beautiful…” you could hardly hear your own words pouring from your mouth, the pounding of your heart beat too loud in your ears. You grabbed his hand, and in a moment of fragile silence, began to unwrap the linen that covered every inch of his fingers, then down to his palms and wrists. His hands, now revealed to you fully for the first time, were just as beautiful as his voice and cat-like golden eyes. They were pale, ghostly, ethereal. They looked like they could break at the slightest touch, but withstand any hard labor that was thrown at them at the same time. “Korekiyo, you spend so much time telling others that humanity is beautiful, that you haven’t taken the time to see it in yourself, have you? At least...not for a long while.”

“Y/N, I-” you reached for the top of his mask with shaking fingers, and he jerked away roughly, terrified. When you reached out again, he didn’t move, steeling himself to be exposed to you. You deserved to see the truth. His eyelids fluttered closed, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

Your fingertips lingered at the top of the mask before tugging it down gently. He kept his eyes shut tightly as you observed his full face.

The tip of his nose, which you could tell from the nose bridge was thin, came to an adorable point above his lips. A delicate, milky white chin led up on either side to a sharp jawline, high cheekbones and a flawless complexion. That powdery complexion was met in stark contrast to the blood-red pigment of a matte lipstick staining his lips.

“Y/N, I didn’t want you to see me...truly see me for the first time like thi-” you brought your lips closer to his until they were touching, and soon found yourself leaning into his chest, into his lap in his seated position in front of you. Your lips pressed into his, a bit more bold now, and your confidence spurred his own. You now straddled his hips, your legs on either side of his thighs, and he grabbed your hips, his hands shaking like a leaf in the wind. He pulled back, scanning your face for any regret, any shame or fear, and sensing none, crashed his lips onto yours again. He roughly sucked on your bottom lip, pulling a small moan from your mouth that excited him more than anything corporeal had in a long time. You never thought he’d be such a good kisser.

“Korekiyo…” you pulled back again, giving you both some much-needed air. “I never thought that...someone like you would even glance my way. You’re so intelligent, so regal and elegant and different from the norm and…” your words trailed off, and his thumb reached up to your lips, roughly wiping away the red lipstick that clung onto your face as a reminder that he had been there.

“Likewise, y/n,” he reclined back into the chair with you still on his lap, a little too cocky and cheeky for his own good, but to say the smirk on his messy red mouth wasn’t turning you on would be a lie.


	4. Kokichi x ultimate/SHSL personal assistant reader fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi x reader. A mutual crush with both sides hiding their true feelings

It was clear, to everyone else at least, that you and Kokichi liked each other. You always took his side during trials, always walked back to the dorms with him at night, and he actually defended you when someone else insulted you. You of course, were not immune to his pranks and jabs, but only he was the only one allowed to tease you, no one else. He still hadn’t officially asked you out or made any physical moves, and many people were placing bets on if he ever would.

“Nah, that little freak’s too much of a coward,” Kaito would say.

“I just can’t see Kokichi actually caring about someone other than himself, at least not in a romantic type of way...” Shuichi would ponder.

“He probably just wants to get into their pants,” Maki replied with a monotone voice. “Little creep.”

“Gonta think they are cute together. Kokichi’s friends should want to see Kokichi happy! Maybe he can ask them to be his mate with bugs?” When Kirumi inquired how that would work and what Gonta meant, he scratched his head, “Hmmm...maybe spell out ‘you are special,’ in bugs?” The maid was about to ask how one would get the bugs to stay still, but decided her time was much better spent elsewhere.

“I just hope his feelings are genuine,” Kiibo spoke frankly. “They are really kind person and it would be horrible if he takes advantage of their feelings, not that I’d put it past him,” he grumbled.

~

You strolled through the hallway that afternoon. It was noon on the dot, in fact, and Kirumi always prepared a royal feast for every meal. Everyone else was probably there already. Kokichi was at your side, eager to tell you of all his plans for the day, but nervous about it his feelings. They were getting in his way. The more he liked you, the harder normal conversation became. He wasn’t one to tell the truth about anything, but especially not the contents of his heart.

“So you’re like….what? The Ultimate Secretary?”

You rolled your eyes. You know he knew exactly what your title was. He was just like this, making dumb conversation or trying to start a little argument and put someone in a huff to avoid silences.

“You gonna organize all my files and come help me cheat on my wife after work?” he continued. “Should I bend you over my desk in a little mini skirt?” Kokichi teased, a far too innocent tone on his lips for the words he was saying. You were embarrassed, but not surprised by his words. He was always vulgar and bold. Fuck it, he thought. He was done being a pussy about it. He’d wanted to be more romantically and sexually forward with you for awhile now, and he knew your shyness was no match for his advances. You couldn’t help but get a bit flustered at his words. The desk comment was a bit much.

“N-no, it’s Ultimate Personal Assitant, and you know that! I do much more than sort files! I run errands, arrange events, network, do volunteer work, take phone calls, scout for new employees, fire incompetent ones, fundraise, attend meetings, help with mental heal-“

“Ohhh so you’re just a really good secretary!”

“Well...” you searched for a rebuttal, and he enjoyed watching you squirm under his gaze, “what the hell is Ultimate Supreme Leader supposed to mean?” You teased, punching his soldier lightly. “That could be the leader of a small band of evil preschoolers for all we know!”

Kokichi approached you suddenly, ripping your clipboard from your hand and tossing it to the ground before slamming you up against the nearest wall. His hips held your own in place, and he placed one hand on the wall beside your head before leaning in menacingly. You were really grateful that no one else was in the hallway where the little tyrant had decided to bully you on your way to Kirumi’s lunch. You found this position extremely compromising and didn’t know if you could handle on-lookers

“You know, y/n, it’s realllllly dangerous to make fun of an evil supreme leader. Maybe you should choose your words more carefully…” Your face heated up, and you couldn’t help but tremble under his unrelenting stare.

“I could show you just how dominating I can be, yeah?” His hand ghosted across your neck before pulling away, your breath catching in your throat. “Maybe you should be my personal assitant! I doubt you’ve ever worked for someone as important as me before.” You looked away, your heart beating too fast to face him. He grabbed your chin with pale, slender fingers and forced you to look into his violet, violent eyes.

“Kokichi, if you like me, you should just say so,” you spoke quietly, but refused to allow your voice to waver. If you had to be cornered emotionally, then dammit, so did he!

“Who would ever like you?” He snarled and leaned in, still holding your chin, until his smirking lips hovered dangerously closely to yours. “Sigh...oh well!” He backed off of you, hands behind his head, “I’ll convince you to work under me one day. The benefits are great~” He skipped off down the hall as if nothing had happened, a child-like grin on his face.

You were left a nervous mess, picking up your clipboard and straightening out your clothes.


	5. Kokichi x Ultimate Police Officer Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi headcanons for dating the SHSL/Ultimate police officer

\- I think we all know exactly how this would go

\- Endless teasing, seeing just how far he can go without being “arrested” by you

\- Arrested meaning caught, handcuffed, or punished

\- Very much a switch. He would want you to dom sometimes, with stuff like handcuffs, “frisking” him, showing authority. But it would all be a game. He likes being in control, and letting you take control is still a way to do that in his mind. He would back talk you like a “filthy criminal,” and let you slap him around, but make no mistake, it’s only because he’s letting you and kinky for it

\- When he doms, he wants to role-play as an uncatchable criminal or villain, who has captured the cop pursuing him and “takes advantage” of you

\- Very much: “I’ve been a bad boy, officer :( ” *wink*

\- Teases you for being small but still thinking you can handle such a serious job. You didn’t intimidate him at all...

\- His Dice member subordinates are nervous around you at first, asking their boss if it’s really okay to have you around since, even though they are non-violent, they still do illegal things

\- He assures them that you’re just a cop in training, like Shuichi is a detective in training

\- Plus, he knows you’d never do anything to hurt him or actually arrest him. You hold him accountable when he fucks up or goes too far, but you’d never betray him

\- For this reason, he tries not to go too far around you, not wanting to force you to choose between him a bad your job/passion

\- Not that he’d ever come out and say that to you


	6. Kokichi in Marshmallow Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent request from a tumblr user. Marshmallow Hell is an anime trope where someone gets smothered by big anime tiddies. I don’t make these prompts I just fill them people.
> 
> This is a short scenario/imagine

\- Kokichi was always following you around the academy

\- His pranks and antics knew no end

\- You were just happy he had an obvious crush on you

\- It meant you were the punchline of his jokes far less often than others, and that’s the best you could hope for with a kid like Ouma around

\- You could admit he was cute, but he was always bothering your friends, and even if he was nice to you, you couldn’t just let that slide

\- He would hide Korekiyo’s books

\- Modify Kiibo’s parts and attachments to glitch and stall

\- Trick Gonta into scaring people with bugs when the gentle giant just thought others simply wanted to share his passion

\- There really wasn’t an end to it

\- He would tease someone in front of you, thinking it would impress you and catch your attention

\- You’d scoff and walk off, or yell at him

\- But negative attention from you was better than no attention

\- One day, he snuck up behind Kaito in the dining hall, placing a spider from Gonta’s lab down into the neck of his galaxy coat

\- “Kokichi!” You peered over the book you were reading at a lunch table, and scolded him, slamming your novel down and stomping over to help Kaito shake the bug out

\- Kokichi stood by, laughing maniacally as Kaito danced around nervously, shrieking

\- “You asshole!” Kaito rasped, roughly shoving the small boy with all his strength

\- “Ow!” Kokichi howled, launched forward by the force and knocking straight into you

\- “Ehh!” You fell back, bracing yourself for impact before slamming into the hard floor

\- You closed your eyes, and when you opened them, Kokichi was sat snugly on top of you, his slender legs straddling your hips and his face shoved between your breasts

-“A-agh!” Your face heated up in both anger and humiliation, and you put your hands on Kokichi’s shoulders, attempting to push him off

\- But not before he secured his arms firmly around your waist, and dug his nose in deeper

\- “Ahh~! Kokichi! You fucking dickhead! Get off!” You struggled, and he shook his head back and forth quickly, almost vibrating. “Gah~!”

\- You’d never been so embarrassed

\- Kaito, having thrown off his jacket and the spider along with it, watched the scene with a half-amused, half-pitiful expression

\- He was shocked, and disgusted with Kokichi of course, but it was almost...funny. He stifled a laugh before roughly grabbing Kokichi’s shoulder and ripping him off of you

-“Hey that’s no way to treat a lady, you little gremlin!” He yanked backwards, exposing your flustered face to the purple menace

\- “Nishishi~ don’t worry, my work here is done. Wow Y/N, I’ve never seen you make a face like that~”


	7. Kokichi x reader - reader patches Kokichi up after he falls through the floorboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V3
> 
> Kokichi fell through the floorboard and got bloody, and no one checked up on him after. So this is a short 1700 word one shot about that

“Hmmm, I see. Thanks, Kiyo!” You finished up your light but lengthy interrogation of the anthropologist, who elegantly bowed his head and disappeared into his lab. You exited, rounding the corner to investigate further. You headed toward the three empty rooms, wanting to re-examine Tenko’s body after Korekiyo’s statements, even if the thought of your friend’s corpse made you uneasy. It had to be done.

You rounded the corner, a sharp yelp releasing from your throat.

Shuichi, Maki and Kokichi turned to face you, startled by your sudden scream. Kokichi’s forehead was soaked, dripping pink rivulets of blood, and he was leaning on the wall for support.

“What’s going on?! What happened?! D-did someone attack you, Kokichi?” You ran over, joining the group and looking to Shuichi for answers.

“He’s fine.” Maki stated flatly.

“Obviously not, his head is gushing!” You were a bit irritated with Maki’s indifference, but a bit biased with your opinion on Kokichi. You knew many people disliked him, Maki least of all, but you didn’t see a reason to hate him. In fact…you’d been nursing quite the little crush on him. You found him witty, cute, intelligent.

“Yeah, he felt well enough to pull a childish prank on us, so I’d say he’s fine as well,” Shuichi’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, arms crossing as he looked at Kokichi with contempt. Kokichi simply grinned back.

“What prank?” You inquired.

“He pretended he was dead, lying there face-down and bloody only to pop up when we got worried!” Shuichi scoffed, his nasally, nerdy voice getting rather worked up.

“Kokichi…” you warned, seeing Shucihi’s point now. Kokichi merely smirked back at you as well.

“Anyway, we gotta go finish up this investigation before Monokuma cuts us off, so if you’ll excuse me, y/n.” Shuichi nodded, leaving with Maki to investigate Angie’s research lab. That left Kokichi and you in the hallway alone, his eyes drooping now that Shuichi was out of sight. A moment of weakness.

“Kokichi, are you alright? That’s a lot of blood. And you hit your head, yes? What if you have a concussion or something?”

“Why are you standing around? I haven’t seen you investigating at all, you lazy, lazy scoundrel,” he changed the subject. “Gonna leave all the work to everyone else?” He forced a venomous grin that quickly turned into a clenched-teeth grimace, his head pounding. It didn’t escape your notice.

“For your information, Ouma, I have been investigating, it’s just obvious to me who the guilty party is, so I’ve been slowing down. I’m ready for the trial.”

“Hmm so you’re useless and cocky? Great, just what we needed for this case!” He started walking off toward the stairs, still heavily depending on the wall. His words were harsh, but as usual, held an untruth within them. He knew you were smart, and that you probably had figured it out, but he wasn’t going to admit that to you, of course.

“K-Kokichi! Let me help you!” You grabbed his arm before he could stumble down the stairs. He looked to you incredulously, but didn’t pull away, looking at the little drops of pink that stained his white jacket sleeve.

“I don’t need your help, stupid-head! What, you’re the Ultimate Nurse or something? Ultimate babysitter? Go bother someone else!” He was trying your patience now, but you weren’t going to turn your back on someone obviously in pain. You saw pain in his eyes, both from his mysterious past and the current injury. Kokichi was more than meets the eye, and you could easily perceive that. It didn’t hurt that he was attractive.

“No, the Ultimate Psychologist, remember?” You stopped him when he tried to pull away and continue down the stairs alone.

“Ohhhh, pfft! Yeah,” he rolled his eyes, “I had forgotten since you never actually do anything during trials.”

“Monokuma!!!” You yelled out, ignoring his insult. Kokichi jumped at your sudden volume, and the monochrome bear appeared seemingly out of thin air.

“What do you twerps want?” He smiled, hands on his hips.

“How much time do we have left in the current investigation?”

“And why should I tell you...? I think that seems a bit unfair! Then I’d have to tell eeeeeveryone!” He leaned forward at your threateningly. You gestured toward Kokichi.

“Kokichi is obviously in no shape for a trial. He needs to get cleaned up and assessed, at least. I’m asking you to allow me the time to do so, no more, no less?” You challenged him.

“No way! You’re cra-“

“Kokichi is easily the smartest one here, and he keeps the trial fun and interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” You hated using the word fun to describe the killing game. You thought it was horrific and morbid, but a little lie to help a friend in the end wasn’t against your morals. “If he’s down for the count or out of it during the trial, it’s going to be painfully boring, right? No one to harass Miu, and everyone else gets along pretty well. It’s going to be a hand-holding ceremony of cooperation. Do you want that?” You glared at the small robot, Kokichi’s mouth a bit agape behind you. Not only were you defending him, which no one here did, but you were standing up to Monokuma.

“Hmmm...well, I suppose, if it will improve the trial...I must reluctantly agree!” Monokuma’s paw rose to his chin pensively. “You’ve got an hour! Not a minute over, got it?!”

“Deal. Can I have a first aid kit?”

“No!”

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” The three remaining Monokubs appeared in front of you, with Monodam holding a large white case in his metal paws.

“HERE. I. WILL. ALWAYS, CONTRIBUTE. TO. THE. CAUSE. OF. GETTING. ALONG,” Monodam spoke in his staccato mechanical voice, handing the plastic container’s handle to you.

“You’re lucky my wittle cubs are so cute and helpful and wesponsible!” He swooned at the smaller bears. “Now get outta here, times ticking!”

“SO LONG, BEAR WELL!”

You turned to Kokichi with a smile, and to your surprise, he smiled back.

~

You sat in your room in the dorms, with Kokichi leaning his head back gently onto the side of the tub in your small, personal bathroom. You sat on the edge, massaging the dry blood out of his hair as he pouted, arms crossed against his chest and thin legs splayed out in front of him.

“OW!” You touched a sensitive spot, the opening of his wound a little too roughly, and he shook his feet up and down, stomping on the ground like a little kid. “It’s clear you’re trained to take care of people’s minds, not their bodies, you asshole!” He yelled up at you. You chuckled lightly, easing up on his skull and rubbing out a particularly crunchy bit of coagulated blood.

“What ever do you mean by that, my dear Ouma?” You teased, and he stiffened up, before quickly realizing his emotions were plain on his face, and pouting again.

“I mean, it’s clear you know how to unravel someone psychologically and trick them, like how you ‘know the culprit already’and persuaded Monokuma, but you really have no talent for physical care, huh?” You assumed he was referring to your rather rough treatment of his body...well, what he determined as rough.

“I think you’re being a little unfair, Kokichi. I think I’m doing a pretty great job. Do you feel any better after the water?” You’d made him down a few water bottles upon entering your room and examined the wound before rinsing his dark locks out.

“Hmpf! Whatever. I guess I am grateful to you,” he sighed, “but my appreciation will only continue if you prove you’re truly not as dumb as I once thought!” He looked off dreamily.

“And how do I do that?” You wrung out the longer pieces of his hair, playing along.

“Who is the culprit then...if you’re so smar-?” You wrapped his head in a towel and it covered his face and mouth, muffling his words, “HEY!” You giggled and quickly rustled the towel around gently, careful to avoid directly scraping his wound. When you were done you lifted the towel, peeking under to look at his face. He scowled at you, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Aww, don’t look so angry. It only makes you cuter!” He turned away from you abruptly, embarrassed, then stood until he was hovering over your seated position, playing it off.

“Whatever! I’m outta here. Some of us actually want to live through this trial.” You grabbed his hand as he began to exit your bathroom.

“It’s Korekiyo. It’s obvious, to me at least…he killed them both.” His eyes widened. How did you…? Of course, he had already come to this conclusion. Seeing something like confusion in his eyes, you continued. “It became apparent as I analyzed him. I talked to him for quite a while.”

“Did you... shrink him?” He scoffed, a bit impressed.

“I’m afraid so,” you wore a crooked grin, standing to meet him.

“Aww, poor guy. And he didn’t even make an appointment!!! Though, I guess it’s really your loss after all. You shrinks are expensive! I hope he has insurance!” He laughed loudly, pitying the graceful anthropologist who would shortly meet his doom.

“You knew already, then?” You inquired.

“Of course!! Evil recognizes evil after all, and he is evil.” He waltzed toward your bedroom door, not a hint of a thank-you or appreciative word coming from his lips. You didn’t stop him, knowing the trial would soon commence anyway. But then, your thoughts prodded at you, and your lips opened.

“K-Kokichi?” He paused, hands on his hips as he turned to face you.

“Whaaaat? We haven’t got all day!”

“I need to place a bandage and some antibiotic over your wound...it’s pretty deep.” Why were you so worried about him, he wondered. “A-and...I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you…” your cheeks felt hot and you looked toward the ground. He rolled his eyes, walking over and plopping down, criss-cross-applesauce in front of you. “Kokichi?”

“I can’t blame you for wanting my attention,” he spoke lazily, “I am the most entertaining person in this dump!” 

“You really are charming, you know?” You spat sarcastically.

“Well???? Get to it!” He handed you the first aid kit beside your bed, and you accepted it with a relieved, gentle smile. You began to part his hair, looking for the wound, and he was grateful that you couldn’t see the expression on his face from that angle.


	8. Korekiyo x reader fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo's best friend confesses their love to him

Request: Hello!! ✨ Can i request something fluffy with Korekiyo (it would be nice if it would be with his pregame version (but original is okay, too))? Maybe he's having a sleepover with reader? Thank you in advance ✨ I really like your writing. Your oneshots and imagines make my day!!  
Okay I’m gonna de pregame Korekiyo like you asked! So just a tall, lanky, beautiful man with a face mask. No incest and lipstick or killing game lmao. Also I’ll make him interested in anthropology but not the Ultimate/SHSL - Mod Kokichi  
“Are you sure? I really don’t want to impose…” your best friend, Korekiyo Shinguuji, stares at you from behind his black dust mask with a concerned gaze. His brows are furrowed deeply in the center.

Korekiyo had gotten into a fight last night with his legal guardian, his older sister. Apparently, it had been a nasty one, unlike anything that’s happened between them before. It gotten so bad that she kicked him out of the house, with no word of when he would be allowed back in.

“Yeah, of course, Kiyo! We are buds right? You’re my bestie! I can’t let my bestie just spend the. night alone in some hotel or sleep out in the street, now can I?”

“But Y/N-”

“Would you let me go sleep in the street if it were me?”

“No, I suppose not, but-”

“Then any argument you have in invalid. Case closed!” You closed your notebook on your desk haughtily as if to signify the end of the conversation. Korekiyo sighed, a slight blush on his cheeks as he placed his head down on his desk with anxiety.

“You’re sure your parents are okay with it?” He mumbled, his black hair cascading down his back and shoulders and splaying out around his desk.

“Well…”  
“Y/N…” he warned, scolding you like a mad mother.

“They will be out of town this entire week. My dad always travels for work and my bitch of a stepmother has to stay attached to his hip like a leech at all times so-”

“Then me staying over seems highly inappropriate. I’m sure your father would-”

“Don’t make me guilt you into coming over. You’re my friend. You’re in need, and I love spending time with you! Please?” You reached over and pulled on the sleeve of his exorbitantly-priced sweater with eyes wide like a puppy dog.

“You win this time, Y/N, but if your father finds out and becomes hostile toward me, I’m going to blame you…” he joked breathily, shaking his head at his stubborn best friend. He couldn’t help but give into your every want and desire, and you often pulled him into your schemes and plans. Well...he called them schemes, but he was just a goody-two-shoes, so anything not morally immaculate or life-enriching was considered foolish to him.

“Then it’s settled.” You nearly squealed. You’d been waiting forever to have him over to your house, but he’d always declined. You’d known him for about a year, and still your humble abode had remained a mystery to him. He lived with his older sister who took care of him after their parents died, and she was extremely strict with him. He was never allowed to come over after school. You’d been to his place once or twice, but always with supervision and strictly for studying or some other educational activity. If you wanted to spend time after school, he had to lie to her about where he was going and why. Finally, you’d have your crush, your best friend over to your home.

You had to admit to yourself, you did feel a little guilty about the whole situation. You were inviting him over for mainly selfish reasons. Yes, he was your best friend and you’d never let him go without a place to stay, but there was a large part of you that just wanted the boy you liked alone and to yourself for a night or...maybe two, if this first sleepover went well. Unfortunately though, your crush on him weighed heavily on you. You felt horrible for keeping this secret of your feelings from him, because he trusted you with everything. You were so scared that letting him know that you wanted to be more than friends would ruin the close bond you two had. Yeah...it would be way too awkward to remain friends afterward if he rejected your feelings.

~

You both were let out after the last class of the day. Korekiyo walked you back home every single day since you’d become friends. At first, you found it a bit embarrassing, seeing as he was one of the kids from the rich neighborhoods around your school and you lived in a middle-class suburb a bit further away. Your fears about your class-difference with your best friend quickly faded as you got to know him. It became clear within weeks of hanging out that he would never judge you based on financial status, whether you lived in a trailer or a palace. That was just one of the many things you loved about him. And boy could you list a bunch…

He was intelligent, a straight-A student and teacher’s pet. He had endless wisdom and knowledge of both practical things and useless trivia. He gave the best advice, and was so passionate about both his hobbies and yours. You could talk with him forever without the topic getting dry.

His looks only enamored you to him further. He was tall and slender, with a perfectly built frame. Unlike your peers, he never got acne, and his complexion was pore-less and smooth like marble. He was pale, and his eyes stood out like flecks of gold against an ivory surface. His hair was healthier and more majestic than any female you knew. It was long, all the way down his back, and was the deepest, darkest shade of black with delicate bangs that fell across his forehead. He was absolutely gorgeous, but for some reason he still had self-esteem issues. For this reason, he always wore a dust mask over his mouth and nose that concealed his entire lower face. You could never understand why. Everyone at school either liked him or was jealous of him, and he had nothing to hide from anyone.

He tried to lie to you at first, stating that he had a weaker constitution and because of frequent illness and hospital visits, his sister made him wear it, but once you got closer, he admitted he liked hiding his face and it made him feel comfortable. He customized his masks, or commissioned them to be specially made, having embroidery on them or patchwork and sometimes shelling out for the more expensive leather or designer masks...which you didn’t even know existed until you met him.

You’d tried to convince him multiple times that he was beautiful and had nothing worth covering up, but he insisted upon wearing the masks in public at least. After knowing him for a few months, he let you see his bare face, but only at his house. And man...were you blown away. He almost...looked like a woman without the mask. But not? It was hard to explain. He was like some kind of gender-less, androgynous deity. He certainly had a strong, masculine brow and jaw, but then his lips were pert and plump and soft...soft-looking at least. They were gentle and the cupid’s bow dipped down low and rounded out. He had a wide, manly chest and slender waist, but long eyelashes. Large, veiny hands, but delicate skin and hair. He was absolutely heavenly to look at. That first time, when you’d seen him without his mask, you knew you were falling hard, and it made you sweat and your heart speed up. You were always so scared that you’d go too far or flirt by accident and he’d catch on and pull away from your friendship. It hadn’t happened yet, thankfully.

It was raining, pouring down actually, and you two rushed down the street side by side, backpacks over your heads for protection from the downpour.

“I apologize. As you know, I would usually have an umbrella but after she kicked me out last night, Miyadera has refused to let me go in and get anything that I didn’t have on my person at the time.” He was right, he was always prepared for any possibility, and his sister had now made that impossible.

“It’s fine. I read the forecast this morning. I should’ve brought one as well,” you yelled, the rain pelting you both loudly. “We really should get a car or something. We’re seniors for fuck’s sake.” We? You didn’t know why you’d said that. He was his own person and probably could afford to buy you both cars with his own pocket money.

Why did you even say that?  
“Ah, but walking is better exercise! It’s good for us! Besides...Miya won’t let me buy one... you know that. She practically controls all of my funds.”

“Kiyo, you’re 18 now, get your damn money back!”

“I’m scared…” he chuckled, only half-joking. It was true, you both had turned 18 recently and were about to graduate, but his sister still treated him like a little kid. Pretty ironic, as you wouldn’t kick a little kid out onto the street on their own.

You passed his neighborhood, and he looked up at it longingly, raindrops substituting tears dripping down his cheeks. You could tell this was weighing on him. He loved his home, it was where he felt safe, and he hated fighting with his sister. She was a tough guardian, yes, but she gave up her life as a young woman in her prime to raise him.

You were approaching your street now, both of you soaked down to your socks and hoping your bags didn’t also soak through. You both had many folders of homework and electronics inside that would all be ruined if so. You reached the curb, waiting to cross into your neighborhood, when an unruly teen in his beaten-up sedan screeched by, speeding past you two carelessly. You grabbed Korekiyo’s pale, cold hand, startled by the sudden volume of the law-breaking vehicle, and you both gasped as its wheels dug into the puddle in front of you just below the curb, and splashed onto you both like a tidal wave.

“Fuckin’ asshole!” You yelled, charging forward after the car until a hand landed firmly on your shoulder, holding you back. You swore the rain would begin to evaporate and steam up into the air with how hot your skin was right now. You were royally pissed off.

“Y/N if he’s the type of man to do that, what do you think talking to him would accomplish? Also, do you really think it’s possible to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot?” Always the voice of reason. Always so calm and mature. You usually admired that in him, but right now you were seeing red, and his dismissal of your mood made you a bit ticked off at him as well.

“But! I-gah! Aren’t you pissed? He just-”

“Got us wet? We were already wet.”

“But he did that on purpose!”

“I know. Being irate changes nothing. Come on, once we are inside I’m sure we can get warm and dry off. I’ll keep you warm,” he smiled gently behind his mask, his eyes crinkling. Your cheeks would’ve heated up had your body not already been aflame from rage. You didn’t know why you were always so flustered when he was caring toward you or touched you or even mentioned touching you. You felt gross reveling in his platonic intimacy so much. It felt like you were taking advantage of his kindness. Yes, he could keep you warm once you got home. That was normal. You two always cuddled or held hands or leaned on each other. You were just that close. But it was all just casual, as friends...right?  
“Y-yeah. You can shower and I have some baggier, more comfortable clothes you can wear to hang out and sleep in. I think those should fit.” Korekiyo was taller than you and awfully skinny but you had some general sweatpants and oversized t-shirts that you were sure would fit anyone comfortably. You knew Korekiyo was used to the best and most expensive textiles and fashion, but for just hanging out at your house? It should be fine.

“That’s very kind of you, thanks.” You were sure he was thinking: how could you put me in peasant-wear, but he would never say that aloud to you. “Why do you have that awful look on your face? Did I say something to offend you, Y/N?” He took your hand in his as you reached your front door and rummaged through your bag for your house keys, Korekiyo holding his phone’s flashlight over your bag to assist you.

“No, I’m fine, Kiyo, why?” The keys jingled in the lock and you opened the door.

“You know you can’t lie to me, Y/N,” his voice dropped into a low rumble, and you got chills down your spine. He was just so...sexy without even trying.

“I just...sometimes I feel bad that you spend so much time with me or like I’m not enough, like the rest of our classmates who live in that bougie housing plan of yours...like with the clothes I’m giving you tonight. I feel like you deserve better or like...like what if those kids start to judge you one day because you’re hanging out with people that are beneath you.”

“Y/N,” he stopped you, rolling his eyes as you both dropped your soaking bags and overcoats on the floor on your living room, “You’re my ‘bestie’ as you always say,” he chuckled dryly. “Do you really think I care what clothes I’m wearing when we are alone or what any of our peers think of my friendship with you? I know you know me far better than that… where is this all coming from? You’re unusually… emotional today,” he took your hand once again, leading you to the couch, but pausing before sitting down with you. “I do not wish to soak your couch. That shower would be nice about now,” you could see the pallor of his skin, coated like wet porcelain as he shook slightly.

“Y-yes! Well okay, we have a bathroom in my parent’s master bedroom and one just in the hallway for guests and myself. You can take the master bedroom one, it’s much nicer,” you stuttered.

“Why do you insist on babying me and always thinking I need pampered or require only the finer things in life? I was born wealthy, I don’t need all of those things. I think your house is wonderful,” he gestured around him, “just like you!” He encouraged you before letting you lead him upstairs. You ran to the bathroom closet then to your room, leaving him in the dark hallway alone for just a moment. He observed the photos on your wall, the paint, the carpet. Why would he judge you for any of this?  
You returned with the sleep-wear you promised and a fresh towel.

“You can go ahead and use anything in there. My dad won’t even notice. B-but... if you don’t like his soaps and shampoos let me know. I have quite the skincare and bathing collection!” You were a little proud of that fact, and he smiled at the happiness finally leaking back into your attitude.

“I’m sure it will all be fine. Thank you, Y/N.” He nodded, taking the towel and clothes from you before heading into your father’s room. You turned on your heel, fetching what you needed before taking a shower of your own in the hallway’s smaller bathroom.

~

You sighed, but not in relief or relaxation, letting the hot water fall over you and loosen your tense muscles. You felt just so...fucked up. Conflicted. Confused. Guilty...love-struck. You didn’t know what to do and felt extremely overwhelmed.

Tonight would be the best opportunity to tell him how you feel: alone, private, cozy and warm, cuddling up together? Yes, that was perfect...but at the same time, if he rejects you, then what? He leaves immediately and has nowhere to go? Or maybe he stays the night to be polite and there’s an awkward silence between you for the rest of your lives...what if he avoids you after school and no longer wants to go to the same university as you?! Your head was spinning.

Why am I such a coward...you thought to yourself, tears mingling with the shower water.

~

When you finally dried off and got dressed, Korekiyo was already waiting for you in your room, having turned on your electric blanket on your bed and sitting patiently waiting for you underneath it. His hair was damp and his mask was on your night stand. He acknowledged your entrance with a warm grin and patted the bed next to him.

“Why are you in bed? It’s only like five, I was thinking we would go downstairs and cuddle on the couch and eat something-” you approached him slowly and he cut you off.

“Goodness, Y/N, what’s wrong?” He stood to meet you, inches away and towering over you.

“Huh?” He took your chin in his hands and tilted it upwards to meet his dandelion-colored eyes.

“Your eyes are all puffed up. You’ve been crying? Why?” Wow…  
“You never miss a thing, huh, Kiyo?” You tried to change the subject or lighten the mood or...anything!  
“Only when it comes to you~” he hummed before leading you down the stairs and onto your couch. You dragged along behind him like a child being forced to the dentist. “Now, what’s upsetting you? You can tell me anything, you know that…” his eyes were full of concern and he but his lower lip, apprehensive.

“Kiyo, I- well….it’s just...nothing’s wrong. Let’s go get some snacks. I know you love soup dumplings with white rice~” You smiled weakly.

“First of all, that’s more of a meal than a snack, but anyway, you know you can’t lie to me, Y/N.”

“I just...I just want...this is so hard.” You sighed, voice faltering.

“What’s so hard? Me sleeping over, or your dad being gone? The rain earlier?”

“No no.... I want you here and you know I don’t miss my dad...a-and I feel much better after washing up…” your voice trailed off. He took your hand one final time that night.

And then...  
“May I kiss you?” Kiyo spike so gently, so scared and soft, like he couldn’t even believe his own words. Your eyes widened in shock.

“W-what?!” You pulled away from him, incredulous.

“I want to kiss you, Y/N. Will you allow me?” You paused for a moment, your mind reeling, but then you nodded slowly, your brain taking over and deciding it knew what was best for you.

Korekiyo leaned in, the couch squeaking a bit at the shift of weight. He clasped your chin with one hand, and guided you to him. His lips pressed gently into yours, as if he thought he might break you if he went any further. His lips were plush, surging with warmth, exactly how you’d always imagined them. After pecking you, he pulled back, looking for consent, looking for a sign that you enjoyed that, too. You nodded, getting the hint, and he pressed back onto you, a bit more liberal with his affection this time around.

“Mmm…” you moaned into the kiss as you both tilted your heads at an angle to reach deeper, and his mouth slid open. His tongue trailed against your bottom lip and you opened up without hesitation, your heart going a mile a minute. His tongue massaged yours carefully for a long moment that seemed frozen in time, and then he pulled back. You both sat staring at each other, panting a bit, until a smirk teased across the corner of his lips, and a blush appeared on his normally-concealed face. “H-how...how did you know?”

“I’ve always known…” you felt a wave of embarrassment and shame wash over you. “You’re not good at hiding it.”

“Kiyo...I’m so sorry. I know we are just friends and I shouldn’t feel this way. I just- you are...I can’t stop feeling this way.”

“Y/N...did you think I asked to kiss you out of pity…?” He saw something like realization register in your expression, and he reached out, pulling you into his chest.

“You...you feel the same?”

“Exactly the same.” You didn’t feel so guilty anymore. “And I suppose we both were just too afraid of rejection to say anything. But knowing you, I knew I would have to make the first move if I ever wanted you to myself…” he hugged you tighter with those words.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry about that...Kiyo, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you.”

“And I should’ve told you, but there’s no use feeling guilty. We both want this.”

“Kiyo, will you...be my boyfriend…?” You now knew his true feelings, but still felt a lump in your throat. What if he didn’t want a committed, serious relationship right now, or his sister wouldn’t allow it...?

“I want that more than anything.”

You spent the rest of the night cooking soup dumplings, then shoving your faces with the greasiest snacks money could buy and watching documentaries while snuggled into his lap on the couch. He pointed out little facts and trivia along with each documentary, his obsession for culture and anthropology unabashedly taking over


End file.
